Final Fantasy 7 : Scene One
by Lil-Rahl
Summary: Is Cloud seeing things or what? The First in a series of Random One-Shots!


Okay! Just to inform you. There is no story that goes along with this. I tried to come up with one, but I just couldn't put my heart into it. I loved this story so much, that I wanted to share it with everyone. So you try and figure out a plot or something. I just think this would be a really funny scene. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or anything else.

* * *

"Okay." Aerith announced to the once great general. "I'm going to climb up the lattice and go through Tifa's bedroom window. Then I'm going to find my stuff. You on the other hand keep a look out." Sephiroth shook his head.

"And why should I do this?"

"Because if you don't…" Aerith walked in front of him. "I'll give you a terrible migraine until you pass out."

"So it wouldn't be the first time." The young woman smirked.

"Then I'll dress you in women's lingerie and take pictures before selling them to the highest bidder. It'll ruin your image as a bad ass." Sephiroth thought about his choices before sighing.

"Hurry up."

"Just make sure Cloud and the others stay inside the house. If they see you, then it's all over."

"Why should I be worried about the puppet?" Sephiroth gave her a boost up the trellis. "I can take him." Aerith turned her head and gave him the 'your-full-of-shit' look. "What?"

"Never mind, just keep a look out." Aerith pulled herself up the rest of the way before slipping into the open window. Sephiroth crossed his arms and leaned against the house. He felt powerless against the cetra. He quietly cursed the planet for giving her the power to control him. The first week alive and he was already tired from fighting with her. She was very headstrong, she reminded him of one of his old lieutenants. The slam of the front door broke his train of thought.

"You two be careful!" he heard a woman yell. "And make sure your back before dark."

"Okay Tifa!" a young girl yelled. He heard a door slam shut. Sephiroth step a few paces back into the shadows. "Come on Denzel! We'll take the alley beside the house. We'll make it to the park in no time."

"Shit." The general muttered.

"Where the hell was I when this happen?" Barrett crossed his arms.

"Yeah and why didn't you tell us any sooner?" Yuffie pulled a stool closer and sat on the other side of Tifa. Cloud let out a groan before banging his on the counter in front of him.

"Tifa why did you have to tell them about the dress?" Everyone laughed.

"Did he look cute?" Cid asked.

"The Don thought he was."

"Tifa please." Cloud begged. "Can we just change the subject?"

"Don Conero picked him." Cloud's face turned red.

"Over you and Aerith?" Barrett questioned. "Damn! Cloud you must of been a good looking woman." The front door open and slammed shut. Cloud thanked his lucky starts.

"Tifa! Tifa!" Marlene and Denzel ran in to the den. The two raced over to the raven-haired fighter.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"There's a man outside." Denzel announced. "He's leaning against the house."

"Is it anyone we know?" Tifa asked the two. The children shook their heads. "What does he look like?"

"He's very big and wears a black jacket. His eyes look like Cloud's." Marlene blurted out.

"Eyes like mine." Cloud kneeled down in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"They glow in the dark, like yours." Cloud looked back at the others.

"The tell-tale sign of a SOLIDER." Vincent announced.

"He carried a long sword and had long gray hair." Tifa let out a gasp.

"You two get up stairs." Tifa commanded, while putting her gloves on. Cloud turned and grabbed the handle of his buster sword. Everyone else grabbed their weapons and prepared their materia for battle.

"Do you really think it could be Sephiroth?" Nanaki asked. "I didn't think there was any other way from him to come back."

"It never hurts to be prepared." Cloud swung his sword onto his back. The old friends walked out the front door. In front of them stood the old general.

"Good to see you again, Cloud." Sephiroth smirked. "You haven't changed."

"Apparently neither have you." Everyone readied into battle mode. Sephiroth stood and stared at his enemies.

"I don't have time for this now." He shook his head. Cloud pulled out his sword and prepared to swing.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Yuffie questioned Vincent. The old Turk shrugged his shoulders.

"You all should go back inside and do whatever it was you were doing."

"What!" Cloud snapped. He lowered his sword.

"You heard me go on. I mean you know harm."

"It's a trick." Tifa butted in. "Sephiroth intention was always to destroy the planet." The general shook his head. 'Was he always this predictable?' Focusing back on the enemy, they all were advancing towards him. He backed away, he needed to back and make sure that Aerith got back down carefully. From behind he heard a crash, along with a few random swear words. Cloud stood up from his position and looked behind his arch nemesis.

"Seph!" They heard a woman yell. All eyes looked back at the silver haired man.

"Kill me quick." He muttered to Cloud. Aerith walked out of the shadows, covered in mud. Cloud could hear a few gasps from behind him. He himself was surprised to see the beautiful flower girl. She walked over to the man who had killed her so long ago.

"You were supposed to catch me." She poked him in the chest with two fingers. "I could of broken my leg."

"But you didn't." he announced to her. "Besides I was in the middle of something." He pointed over her shoulder. She turned her head and looked straight at her friends. She could see Cloud forming a grin. She smiled back. "They were trying to kill me." Aerith bit her lip, trying to hold back the anger. She turned and poked Sephiroth in the chest, again.

"Well duh!" she yelled. "They wouldn't be trying to kill you if you hadn't of killed me first." The general crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yeah, lets get going." The two walked past the other.

"Good because it was starting to feel a bit odd." Cloud and the others watched as Aerith and Sephiroth got in to a vehicle a drive off. Cloud rubbed his eyes and turned to look at Tifa.

"Did you just see Aerith drive off with Sephiroth?" Tifa nodded.

"Good." Cloud swung his sword onto his back. "At least this time I know this isn't a mako induced."

* * *

Read and Review!

Lil-Rahl


End file.
